


Randomly Destined

by jesterlady



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, LLF Comment Project, Multiple Pairings, New Beginnings, POV Multiple, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: My version of the aftermath of Kirby Plaza





	1. The Random Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Heroes.

Claire felt a coldness inside her. It wasn’t just from the chilly breeze playing around the plaza or the horrible sight she’d witnessed. It was because of the man beside her.

“How could I go home?” she whispered softly but with no illusion of weakness.

“Because that’s what I’m telling you to do,” he said with a slight edge to his voice that had not been there before.

“I know you’re my dad and you think you know what’s best for me, but I’m not leaving until I know if they survived.”

“Claire! I’m not leaving you and you know I can’t stay here.”

“Why not?” she asked, not that she knew if she even wanted him to.

“What about your mother? What about Lyle?” He tried a different approach.

Claire smiled slightly. A sad, little smile.

“You need to make sure that they’re okay,” she said.

“Don’t you want to?” he asked her in surprise. 

“Of course I do!” she exclaimed, her weariness falling to the wayside and the embers of her emotions began to stir as if by the same breeze that moved her hair. “But it’s been made very clear to me for months now that what I want isn’t being taken into consideration. You’re already in trouble because of me and now, so is my other family. What do you expect me to do? Pretend to be normal? Newsflash, Dad, I will never be normal.”

He grew quiet at her outburst and seemed to ponder her words.

“I can see you’re getting too grownup for me,” he said finally. “Does my being your father mean anything to you?”

“It means a lot of things,” Claire said, refusing to meet his eyes. “Not all of them are good. Go home, Dad. Take care of them and I’ll come as soon as I can.”

“It’s probably not safe for you to come home,” he said as a kind of afterthought.

“Gee, do you think?” she asked. “Your evil organization isn’t through bagging all the other freaks yet. They’ll come back for me.”

“I won’t let them!” he said fiercely. 

Another sad little smile.

“I know.”

***

Ando was worried. It had been two days since Hiro had brought him back to Japan. The last time he’d disappeared and not come back, Hiro had only kept him waiting for a day. Plus, he hadn’t been about to face a serial killer. So Ando was worried.

His plan was to fly back to New York as soon as possible. How he was going to do that and get by Hiro’s father, he didn’t know. The good thing was that he was already supposed to be on vacation with Hiro, but a quick glance at the calendar showed that time was running out soon. Idly, Ando wondered if his passport would register that he was supposed to be in the United States already.

Teleportation was really the way to travel. Fewer headaches provided you ended up in the right spot and time.

Ando walked into the airport and completed all his pre-flight requirements before getting in line to board the plane.

“You are going somewhere?” came a voice from behind him. 

Ando recognized it and realized how much he had been dreading it. Turning, he bowed low.

“Mr. Nakamura, I’m just, I am-"

“You have lost my son.”

“I-I think he lost me,” Ando stammered.

“That is irrelevant. You are going to New York to find him,” Mr. Nakamura stated.

“Yes, sir,” said Ando.

“Good. You must find him.” 

Ando swallowed hard, not knowing how he would find the courage to say his next remark.

“I don’t know if he will want to come back.” 

Mr. Nakamura snorted, but with dignity - an admirable feat.

“He is not to come back. He must stay and fight.”

“Fight?” Ando gulped.

“Yes, fight. You are to make certain that he does what he has been trained for,” Mr. Nakamura said sternly.

“Which is what, sir?” Ando asked.

“To be a hero, of course.” 

With that Mr. Nakamura dismissed Ando effectively with a wave of his hand.

Ando grasped his shoulder bag and moved onto the plane in relief. He had seen some scary things while he was in America, but Mr. Nakamura was the worst.

Settling in his seat, he tried Hiro’s cell phone again. No response.

***

Mohinder shifted awkwardly in his seat. Hospital chairs obviously weren’t designed for comfort. He placed his hand carefully on Molly’s shoulder as she slept beside him. Her hair had fallen on her tear-streaked face and he smoothed it back. She’d been through so much. He barely knew her, but he was going to take care of her and make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

Hearing noises to his right, Mohinder glanced around. The disturbance was coming from the blonde woman who had been at the plaza when everything had happened. If he remembered correctly, after their hurried meeting in the building, she’d been swinging a parking meter. A small boy stood beside her, wearing a half terrified, half amused expression on his face.

“-if he’s in a coma at least let me see him!” she demanded.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I know you’re his wife, but he can’t see anyone just yet,” said a doctor.

“What am I supposed to do until then?” she asked in exasperation. “Let my son see his father.”

“I’m sorry; you’ll just have to wait.”

As the doctor left the blonde woman knelt down to be on eye level with her son.

“Baby, it will be okay. We’ll just find a hotel or something.”

Keeping an eye on Molly, Mohinder got up and walked over to her.

“Excuse me, my name is Mohinder Suresh. I don’t wish to intrude but I believe we have a common purpose. I want to help.”

“I remember you,” she said as she stood up and faced him. “I’m Niki and this is Micah. Exactly how do you plan on helping me?”

“I have an apartment here in New York,” Mohinder replied. “Since you need a place, you’re welcome to use it. I will be taking Molly there as well. She wanted to stay and see about Officer Parkman, but they won’t disclose anything so I thought I’d come back tomorrow.”

Niki eyed him cautiously and then nodded.

“Micah, does that sound good to you?”

The kid nodded.

“Mom, I think they’re like us.” 

He pointed to Molly who was just stirring and then looking around for Mohinder.

“I’m here, Molly,” he said, going to her side. “We’re just going to go to my home now. Micah and his mother are coming with us and I promise we’ll see Officer Parkman as soon as possible.”

Molly looked at Micah before answering.

“I like them. But remember, you promised.”

“I’ll remember,” Mohinder said.

Mohinder gathered her in his arms and gestured for Niki to walk in front of him. As they left, a woman with dark hair rushed past them and headed for the desk.

“My-my name is Janice Parkman. I’m looking for my husband.”

***

The phone rang twice before he got to it, not that he had anything better to do than worry. His life was empty and meaningless now that she was gone.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Zach! It’s me.” 

A smile lit up his face before he realized it.

“Took you this long to call me. Where the hell have you been? I was worried.”

“I’m sorry, but I had to run for my life, no time for goodbyes,” Claire replied. “Give me a break, I wanted to.”

“So what happened?” he asked. 

Zach’s mind started to ease out the worry it had amassed since his best friend had disappeared without warning a week ago.

Claire sighed before giving him a rundown of all the events from her mom’s visit to the hospital leading up to the explosion in the sky over New York that had been on all the news networks.

“So I sent my dad home and am with my bio-grandma and step mom,” she ended.

“Sounds majorly awkward,” he said.

“You have no idea,” she agreed. “I don’t know what to say to them. I actually haven’t even met Heidi, she hasn’t gotten home from the emergency airlift from the bomb that wasn’t.”

“Better you than me on that meeting.”

“Zach, you’re such a jerk.” 

He grinned.

“But you’re stuck with me.”

“Tell me why I told you about me the second time?” she asked sarcastically.

“Cause I’m handy with a camera,” he replied.

“Knew there was something.” 

There was silence for a few seconds.

“So you’re not coming home,” he finally said.

“No, I have to find Peter first. He saved my life; besides, he’s family now,” Claire said.

“I get it; it’s just boring around here.”

“I wish I could get you out here with me,” she said.

“Too bad I don’t have the ability of being in two places at once,” he agreed.

“Might come in handy when you’re stuck somewhere.” Claire laughed. “Like when Heidi comes home. I’m going to die.”

“Probably,” he said unsympathetically.

“You always act like I’m some melodramatic teenage girl.” 

He could practically see her eyes rolling.

“Claire, you are a melodramatic teenage girl.”

“Well, stop emphasizing it,” she said crossly. “Anyways, I had better go, but I wanted to let you know what’s going on. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“In Odessa?” he inquired dryly. 

“I’ll call you soon, Zach,” she said. “Watch out for my dad. He’s doesn’t have his Haitian brain fryer anymore, but he might think something about you if you’re not careful.”

“Now she tells me,” he answered. “I will. Take care, Claire.”

“You too. Bye.”

Zach hung up the phone. Back to…nothing.

***

If he wanted to use a metaphor to describe this moment, he would have said his wings were on fire. He was a bit dazed. Why he was flying in the air, he didn’t quite know. But since he didn’t seem to remember who he was, he thought he had better keep on flying. Flying was actually quite exhilarating. He’d liked it ever since he had found himself about to smash into the ground and stopped.

But there were flashes interrupting his aerial enjoyment. There was a bright light, a blonde girl. Two boys. A lock of dark hair falling forward. A wheelchair. Votes, a bomb. An explosion. Cameras flashing.

Nathan Petrelli. A name. His own? Maybe he should stop flying. He wondered where he even was.

Slowly, he made his way down to the ground. It was dusty and dry. But there were trees and grass a short distance away. He looked down. His shoes were gone. Grass would feel good on his feet. He peeled away his socks, feeling very undignified. His socks had burn holes in them.

There was a bench and he gratefully sank down onto it, trying to figure out who and what he was.

“Nathan?” came a shocked voice. 

Looking up, he saw a blonde woman coming toward him.

“Is that me?” he asked. 

Her face turned even more surprised.

“It’s Meredith. What are you doing here? Don’t you remember?”

“I was flying,” was all he could say. 

Pain seemed to be rushing in from everywhere. There were flames and his wings were burning again.

***

Things were very bad. Sure that might be his hero riding over the horizon, but his hero kinda looked like he wanted to kill him. Hiro was in a tough spot.

“Ando!” he whispered. “I want my sidekick.”

Shouts came to his ears. He was spotted. How to run? Where to hide? His powers were still fluctuating. He didn’t think he could use them. Deciding it was a hero’s duty to stand and face what came, Hiro stood still while the horsemen pounded towards him.

“Wait! I am hero, too,” he said as the man on the horse pointed at him fiercely.

“Take him!” was all the response he heard. 

There was a cracking sound and a bright painful light and then darkness.

***

Claire had really never felt so awkward in her life. Angela’s face twisted in a slightly sympathetic smile as she led Claire into the room. There was a woman there before the fireplace. She was seated in a wheelchair and her own smile was strained as she greeted them.

“Heidi,” Angela said, “this is Nathan’s daughter, Claire. It’s about time you two met.” Claire’s hands were ice cold as she tried to smile and look non-threatening. Heidi’s face didn’t lose its kindness, but some of the warmth seemed to leave the room, despite the fire. “I’ll just leave you two alone to get acquainted,” Angela said and exited the room, pulling the big double doors closed behind her with a clang, leaving Claire trapped with her stepmother. 

She looked after Angela with anxiety. Her grandmother might scare her, but she was blood.

“It’s okay, Claire,” Heidi said with some effort. “Please, come in.”

“Hi,” Claire said nervously, sitting down uneasily on the sofa. “I’m sorry that I must be such a shock.”

“I knew Nathan had a sordid past when I married him,” Heidi answered with irony in her voice. “I guess because you had died it meant he didn’t have to tell me.”

“I’m not here to ask for anything,” Claire assured her. “I just want to make sure he and Peter are safe. Peter saved my life and I need to know he’s okay.”

“It’s been a rough little while,” Heidi admitted, staring into the fire. “I’m sure you know the feeling, but first the accident, all the pressure of the campaign, raising the boys like this, the…changes that have happened to the people close to me, and now Nathan has disappeared.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Claire offered feebly. 

“Not your fault,” Heidi replied. “Don’t worry about me. I’m strong; being married to him I have to be.” She was silent a moment. “Claire, can you keep a secret?”

Claire wondered what the right thing to say was. She didn’t think situations like this had ever been covered in any of her classes.

“Y-yeah, I’m good at it.” 

Heidi smiled sadly.

“Yes, so Angela tells me.”

Then Heidi stood up, walked away from the wheelchair, and sat next to Claire on the couch. Claire’s jaw dropped open.

“Are you like me?” she asked in amazement. 

A gentle shake of the head met her inquiry.

“This was a gift that I’m not sure I should have gotten, nor really like where I think I got it from,” Heidi replied.

“But it’s amazing!” said Claire.

“Pretty much,” Heidi agreed. Claire felt her face change for an instant. Instead of feeling grief, worry, and anxiety, there was a moment of pure joy. Heidi studied her face for a moment and seemed to find what she was looking for because she smiled genuinely. “Claire, I’m not afraid of you or what you’ll do to my family. I know why you’re here.”

“Thank you.” Claire’s relief lit up her face again. “Please, I just have to find Peter.”

Heidi leaned a little closer and put her hand on Claire’s shoulder.

“I know. Understand that I love my husband, but I know that Peter is ten times the man he is.”

“It seems that way to me,” Claire mumbled, not really sure if she was invited to be a part of this bashing party.

“He just doesn’t know what to do with you yet,” soothed Heidi. “Eventually he’ll figure things out, figure out what’s right. He’s already started.”

“I guess you’re more out there than people think,” Claire said softly. 

Heidi’s chuckle was a little maniacal.

“You have no idea.” She stopped as soon as she started and the worn look edged its way back into her face. “You’d better get some sleep since we’re gonna go hunting for the boys tomorrow. I know Angela has a room for you.”

Claire got up and awkwardly said good night. Heidi smiled and then Claire made her way to the staircase.

But a noise from behind her made her stiffen. She’d heard too many noises like that one to think anything good could come of them. She turned slowly and listened carefully.

There was a muffled sound that came from the front door. She walked toward it as quietly as she could and heard the whispered scraping of a key in the lock. Claire edged her way to stand behind the door and waited as it swung open. She grabbed a metal figurine off the pedestal behind her.

A man stumbled through the door as it opened. She cautiously raised her arm, ready to strike. The man’s head fell forward and a familiar lock of hair swung down to cover his shaded face.

“Peter!” she gasped as he slumped and fell to the floor.


	2. Might He Himself Replace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by George Herbert

He couldn’t think about anything. He didn’t know where he was. Nothing existed except the energy and his tentative control over it. It seemed like the exploding would happen in his brain first because it just had to burst from the exertion he was drawing from it.

A cool breeze brushed against his consciousness. He found he could open his eyes. He remembered where he was.

“Nathan,” he gasped with effort. “You-you have to get away from me.”

“I’m not leaving you,” said his brother who was holding him as they soared into the sky.

“I can’t hold it much longer,” Peter said. “You have time, time to save yourself.”

“Who will save you?” Nathan asked.

Peter’s face almost started to smile, but it was too much on top of everything else.

“I can regenerate and I can fly. Where’s the downside here?” he replied.

“You don’t know if you can be put back together after exploding and who knows if you’ll be able to fly after the effort,” Nathan persisted.

Peter gritted his teeth. He had no time. Nathan was too stubborn.

“So fly far enough away that you won’t be hurt, and then fly back and save me.” Nathan hesitated. “Go!” Peter shouted and wormed his way out of Nathan’s grasp and floated with extreme effort. 

Nathan’s face struggled and then he said,

“I meant it.”

“I know,” Peter replied. 

Then Nathan was gone.

There was no way Peter could fly and keep the energy from being released.

He had no words for what happened to him next. Searing heat, unendurable stretching and tearing, power. Then peace and cold air. He plummeted to the earth below as his body started to piece itself back together. When his brain kicked back into gear, Peter realized he was falling, Nathan was nowhere to be seen, and he was going to have a nasty smash landing unless he could remember how to fly.

He pictured the card catalogue that Claude had suggested to him. He flipped to the F’s (funny how the card even looked like Nathan in his mind) and pulled out the right one quickly. His body then slowed down and pulled into a graceful upward movement. He hovered there for a moment before his still mangled body reminded him it would like to be on the ground while it cured itself further.

Peter landed next to a dumpster in an alley. He lurched forward and fell to his knees. Dimly, footsteps echoed around him and Peter tried to become invisible, not wanting anyone to see his body finish its healing.

“Not bloody likely to work.”

Peter raised his head and his vision cleared as his eyeball fixed itself back in its socket.

“Claude?” he said in surprise.

***

Ando stepped off the airplane and felt a sense of excitement. He was back in New York where so much had happened just a short while ago. Sure, part of his adventures had included Las Vegas, but the culmination of everything and the reason for his return was in New York City. 

He just wondered where to begin. He didn’t have the address of anyone in New York except Isaac and now since…that had happened, the information would not help him. He hoped to find Peter Petrelli, the only other person he could think of who would know Hiro and want to find him. The only problem was he had no idea what had happened at the final showdown or if there even had been one. All he knew was that the bomb had somehow detonated in the sky instead of the city and Hiro was gone. 

Ando did not think it would be a good idea to see Nathan Petrelli whose morality he was not sure of, but surely there would be a listing of Peter somewhere. 

***

He could feel the healing. He didn’t know why it was happening, but it was definitely there. He was highly suspicious and wasn’t sure he liked it.

But whatever was healing him, he was being healed, so why was he still here? Here in this house with each room marked signifying its use. But there was no door out. He was trapped, he suspected, in his own mind.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye - a picture on the coffee table. His family. He picked it up and gazed at his wife and son.

With renewed determination, DL looked for a way home.

***

When Mohinder and his guests arrived at the hospital the next day they were in for more disappointment. Niki and her son were allowed to visit her husband, who was in a coma and whose prognosis was not good. However, Mohinder and Molly were not permitted access to Matt, and they remained in the waiting room. Molly cried silent tears of fear and Mohinder held her on his lap.

“Why won’t they let me see him?” she asked, whispering in his ear. 

He wished he had an answer she would accept.

“They only let family members in, Molly,” he explained as gently as he could.

“But he saved my life. He’s my hero,” she whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” was all the reply Mohinder could muster. Glancing up, he saw the dark haired woman he’d seen before. As his shoulder grew damp he made a decision and stood up, still holding Molly. “Excuse me, he said politely. 

The woman stopped her exit and turned her own tear-streaked face toward Mohinder.

“Can I help you?” she inquired.

“Are you Officer Parkman’s wife?” he asked.

“Yes, I-I’m Janice.” 

She looked down at her ring finger.

“My name is Mohinder Suresh and this is Molly Walker. I’m terribly sorry to intrude, but your husband is her hero after saving her life several times and she really wants to see him and know if he’s all right.”

Janice looked at the little girl as she removed her head from being buried in Mohinder’s shoulder. The older woman put one hand on her slightly bulging stomach and her heart melted at seeing the request in the girl’s eyes.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Come with me.”

They followed her to Matt’s room.

“He just got out of surgery,” Janice explained. “It went well, but there were complications-" She choked back a sob. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, please,” Mohinder assured her, setting Molly on the ground, who ran to the bed and grabbed Matt’s hand in hers, ignoring the IV and tubes keeping him alive. She started to talk in a low voice to him. Mohinder smiled at the sight. “I’m so sorry,” he said again to Janice. “I know this is a very inconvenient time.”

“No,” she said in a quiet voice. “It’s nice knowing what he’s been doing.”

When Mohinder and Molly left they found Niki and Micah waiting for them.

“How is he?” Mohinder asked her.

“The doctors can’t explain why his wound didn’t kill him. It’s now healed, but they also can’t explain the coma or why he doesn’t wake up.” She glanced over at her son talking to Molly who was listening with big, open eyes. “He looks good though. What about her cop?”

“It’s a waiting game,” Mohinder answered. “But his wife has granted us full access to him so Molly will be happy.”

“Good,” Niki said. “She’s a sweet kid.”

“Yes,” he agreed.

“Let’s be bad parents and go spoil them rotten to make up for everything,” she said with a sad smile. 

Mohinder gave a small smile in return.

“Let’s. I know a good ice cream store not far from here.”

“Perfect,” said Niki.

***

There was an incredible flurry of activity around him. Many questions, fussing, he felt they all cared for him. But at the same time, he just wished he could be alone. Maybe if they let him gather his thoughts, unwind from everything, he could explain. His body was shaking, he realized. Probably still wasn’t handling all the power he absorbed very well. Idly, he wondered when the next time he would blow up or do something terrible because he couldn’t control what he soaked in would be.

“Peter, is any of this making sense to you at all?” his mother asked sharply at what was probably the end of a long tirade.

“Not really, no,” he admitted. “Just let me think, Ma.”

“After everything we’ve been through, you want to think?” she asked, sounding exasperated.

“I know this wasn’t exactly how you wanted things to turn out,” he finally said, accusation in his voice.

“Well,” she said, seating herself beside him, “things are never what they appear to be. You managed to do what I didn’t think was possible. That’s quite impressive, however you did it. But it would be nice for those of us who have worried about you to know what happened.” 

She gestured to Claire, Heidi, and herself.

Peter took a deep breath and forced himself to focus. Briefly, he described the last few seconds in the sky before the explosion and how he landed.

“I can’t really remember too much after that,” he said. “I met a friend. I think he cleaned me up. Then I came home.”

“At least you had the sense to do so,” Angela said worriedly. “Nathan hasn’t shown the same intelligence.”

“He’s not here?” Peter’s head snapped up. He immediately felt incredibly guilty.

“We don’t know what happened,” Claire told him quietly. “Even if…he made his own choice.”

“That’s true, Peter,” Heidi added gently. “Nobody made Nathan’s decisions for him.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed distractedly. “I need a shower.” 

“Best thing to do.” Angela nodded.

Claire looked annoyed that after everything all that was going to happen was Peter was going to have a shower. But she didn’t say anything.

“Thanks for staying, Claire,” he told her on his way out of the room.

After his shower, Peter headed downstairs. He figured some food and then searching for Nathan would be his priorities. The doorbell rang while he was passing it, so he opened the door.

Two men he knew stood there, obviously not knowing each other.

“Peter, I’m so glad to see you,” Ando said. “I need your help.”

“This who you hang out with?” The other man jerked his thumb towards his fellow door-knocker. “No wonder you can’t do anything constructive.” Then Claude pushed past Ando and an astonished Peter into the house. “Hand over the babies. I’m ready to teach,” Claude said, grinning.


	3. See What Thy Soul Doth Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by George Herbert

Peter felt slightly anxious as he watched Ando sit nervously on the couch while Claude stood like a grinning gargoyle by the fireplace. His mother’s disapproving face stared at him out of the corner of his eye. Claire and Heidi were silent, waiting. Too many things were happening at once. People kept coming to him with their problems when all he wanted to do was find his brother.

“Have you seen Hiro?” Ando asked him. “He saved me from the Brain-man, and then took me back to Japan. I have not heard from him since. I am worried something went wrong.”

Peter forced his mind back to the plaza.

“He-he was there,” he said distractedly. “He stabbed Sylar.”

“So he is all right?” Ando asked hopefully.

“I don’t know,” Peter answered. “I was blowing up at the time. I asked him for help, but Sylar managed to throw him and he disappeared. I haven’t seen him or heard about him since I got back last night.”

“He could be anywhere, any time,” Ando whispered in horror. “When he must use his power on short notice, it does not always go well. And he left his sword with me.” Ando pulled out the sword from his bag. “I had help getting it on the plane,” he said, “to give back to him.”

“Ando,” Peter assured him, “I’ll help you. But I also have to find my brother.”

“I fear your brother may not be fully…trustworthy.” Ando hesitated, looking like he was scared to tell Peter and probably not wanting to alienate his only friend in New York.

“That’s been taken care of,” Peter told him.

“When Hiro and I traveled to the future, he was a bad guy,” Ando answered him, as if needing to be truthful.

“That future isn’t going to happen anymore,” Peter spoke forcefully. “The bomb was stopped.”

“But your brother is still a Congressman,” Angela reminded him. “He has great political power and potential.”

“Which I’m sure you’ll exploit very well,” Peter said as he faced her. “I don’t have time to talk about this, Ma. I just want to find him. Then you two can run the world together.”

“I will remember your comments in anticipation of that time,” she said brusquely before leaving the room. 

Peter almost thought she saw tears in his mother’s eyes.

“As cheering and delightful as all this is,” Claude spoke up. “How about we get down to the meat of the matter? No matter what idiots around here have gone missing, more will if we don’t do something about it.”

“What’s your point, Claude?” Peter asked. “You were pretty quick to bail out last time there was a problem. Why are you so anxious to help now?”

“As I told you when you were busy arranging your innards back into place...” the older man chuckled “...there’s trouble coming. More and more people are exploding into their abilities every day. The people who mean them harm are going to keep on coming. If they don’t learn how to properly use their abilities, we may all end up locked in a lab somewhere or extinct altogether.”

“It was what your brother did in the future,” Ando agreed. “I think it is a good plan for them.”

“So you’re going to do something for someone else?” Peter questioned Claude. “What about taking care of your own skin?”

“My skin’s in danger too with all you nitwits running amuck,” Claude’s reply came ringing with sarcasm.

“Okay,” Peter said simply. “We’ll learn from you. At least I will. I admit you’ve helped me, somewhat maniacally, in the past. I can’t speak for anyone else though.”

“What about you, girly?” Claude spoke to Claire. “You want to go back to school?”

Claire looked up as if surprised. Apparently she hadn’t really thought this had anything to do with her. She'd just wanted to find Peter and Nathan. Peter was found and that meant all she needed was for Nathan to be okay and she could go home. Peter guessed she probably thought her dad would take care of any problems with her ability. He watched reality sink in. Her dad could be part of the problem, and even if he wasn’t, he still had no idea how to handle being in her situation. He was too embedded in secrecy and autocratic decisions. Peter had slowly been discovering that himself with his own family and he was sad that Claire had to as well.

“Well, I-" she stopped “-I’m willing to learn. I just have to find Nathan first.”

“That goes for me, too,” Peter said. “Nathan and Hiro have to be found before any educating is done around here.”

“I’ll look you up then,” Claude ridiculed, “when you’ve gotten all the bloody heroics out of your systems.”

***

Mohinder was up late. He’d been going over the events of the last few weeks. It was a lot to think about. Too many people were missing or close to death. But the thing he was most worried about, besides Molly’s well being, was the disappearance of Sylar. The man whom Mohinder had helped spread his monstrosities was now missing. He had to be found and Mohinder had to make sure he was taken care of.

After seeing the events at the plaza and hearing others' accounts of the same thing, Mohinder thought there was one person who could stop Sylar. The only problem was Mohinder had seen him blow up. He hoped Peter had survived the blast somehow. But whether he did or not, Mohinder wanted to make sure.

The next morning he went to the Petrelli mansion. He’d been there before and had been received unwelcomingly. He was greeted by the same woman and felt the same reception.

“What do you want this time?” she asked him bluntly. “No more dead sons to deliver?”

“I wanted to know if your sons were all right,” Mohinder said as gently as possible.

“You saw what happened?” she said sharply, scrutinizing him. 

“Yes, I did,” he admitted.

“Come in,” she said as she seemed to make an internal decision. “Peter is here.”

“He survived?” Mohinder asked, astonished. 

“Happens a lot,” Peter said, coming into the room. “Mohinder.”

“Peter.” Mohinder offered his hand. “I’m relieved to see you alive.”

“Me too.” Peter took his hand and shook it.

“I had a problem I hoped to talk to you about. What about your brother, though? Is he…?” Mohinder trailed off.

“Don’t know,” Peter said tightly. “He’s missing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. So, this problem of yours?” Peter asked.

“It’s Sylar,” Mohinder said in a low voice, looking sideways at Angela.

“I’ll just go check on everyone,” she said disdainfully. “Since you insist on bringing home all your strays, Peter.”

“Thanks, Ma.” Peter's tone was sarcastic, but he led Mohinder into the living room without saying anything else.

“Sylar is gone,” Mohinder said.

“He was stabbed. Hiro stabbed him,” Peter said firmly.

“I know. But his body hasn’t been recovered. A blood trail led to a sewer opening. I don’t know what happened after that. Peter, it is imperative that he be dealt with,” Mohinder said firmly.

Peter rubbed his temples. Mohinder felt bad for having come since it was obvious Peter had too many problems to deal with at the moment. Still, Mohinder knew Peter would be the only one who could handle Sylar. It hadn't gone very well the first time, but this time they would be united and prepared. He would make sure of it.

“You have no idea where he is?” Peter asked finally. 

Mohinder shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. But I’ve been busy taking care of Molly and dealing with the others who were in the square.”

“Which others?” Peter asked, looking confused. “Sure, I remember a blonde woman, but I was pretty much focused on not blowing up at the time.

“There are many people like you, Peter,” Mohinder told him. “Just like my father said. I’ve been finding them, but, somehow, they were all brought together that night. Some sort of destiny is at play here.”

“We’re talking about destiny again,” Peter said wryly.

“You brought it up first, before,” Mohinder reminded him.

“I know. Listen, first thing I have to do is find my brother. Then I need to find Hiro, the Japanese guy. After that I’ll help deal with Sylar in any way I can. I also have someone here that’s willing to help us learn about our abilities. I think you would be useful in that department. I don’t know how soon, but we’ll talk again, because this needs more time than I’ve got right now.”

Mohinder nodded. 

“Of course. This is my phone number. Stay in touch.”

“You too.” Peter showed Mohinder to the door. “It appears I need to deal with all of my 'strays' as my mother so delicately put it,” Peter said and rubbed his forehead again.

Mohinder nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

Mohinder went home, where he relieved Niki of her duty of watching Micah and Molly. Niki went to the hospital and Mohinder stayed home with the kids, trying not to concentrate on the unknown future ahead of them.

***

It had been several days and Meredith was worried about Nathan. She’d never seen him so out of control. He acted like a baby and so she took care of him like one.

It was morning now and she was cooking breakfast while wondering what to do with him. His family and the government were probably looking for him, concerned for his well being and not knowing where he was. She’d hoped he would have regained his senses by now, but it looked like she was going to have to call someone.

She took Nathan’s scrambled eggs to him, but almost dropped them when he spoke. 

“Thank you, Meredith.”

“You know me?” she asked, shocked and relieved. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Nathan took a sip of his coffee. “Thank you for everything. But I have to get back to New York.”

“What, just like that?” Meredith sat down across from him. “Don’t I get some sort of explanation for all this?”

“It’s complicated,” Nathan said cagily.

He was always like that, never wanting to reveal too much.

“Does it have anything to do with our Claire?” she asked on a hunch. “Did she find you?”

“Yes,” Nathan answered reluctantly.

“Then uncomplicate it,” she said sharply, maternal instincts rising. “You have no call keeping anything about her from me.”

***

Nathan wondered if any slimy politician’s trick could get him out of this.

“Okay,” he acquiesced and told Meredith about the bomb. 

But the short version, leaving out Linderman and the more fantastic details.

“So Claire’s all right?” Meredith asked.

“She was fine,” Nathan assured her. “But I have to get home now.”

“I’m coming with you,” she said, sounding determined.

“No. My family’s upset enough already,” Nathan said.

“Your wife doesn’t know about me or Claire?” Meredith said slowly.

“No, and this wouldn’t be the best way to inform her.”

Meredith nodded slowly.

“I won’t bother you. I’m on my way to Mexico anyhow. Would-would you tell Claire something for me?”

“What?” he asked.

“Tell her I’m sorry,” Meredith said, trying to smile.

“I will,” Nathan said gently, knowing he should say the same thing.

“Eat your breakfast and get going then,” she urged.

“Could you possibly get something for me to wear?” he asked.

She smiled as he looked down at the sweatpants and a huge t-shirt she’d borrowed from her neighbor.

“Nothing so nice,” she told him.

“Anything but a pancake breakfast,” he said, looking down at his shirt’s logo.

“I’ll be back,” she said and hurried out of the trailer. 

Nathan paced until she returned with a button up shirt and pair of jeans that he put on gladly.

“Best I could do,” she said.

“Thank you. I’ll pay you back,” he promised.

She hesitated before saying yes. He raised his eyebrow. That was new for her.

“O-okay,” she said.

“I’ll be in touch,” he said. 

Then he was gone, out the door and into the sky.

As he flew, Nathan wondered if instinctive navigation patterns and sense of direction were included in his abilities. Somehow, he just knew he was going in the right direction.

Quicker than he would have thought, he saw New York looming on the horizon. He found an obscure place to land and then walked to his family mansion. 

He didn’t have a key or anything, so he knocked. Heidi answered the door in her wheelchair. But when she saw that it was him, she stood up and threw her arms around him. Nathan walked inside with her and shut the door, feeling an interesting sense of closure. He was home. 

***

Janice sat down a bit awkwardly next to her unconscious husband’s bed. She was still getting used to this whole pregnancy deal. She took hold of Matt’s hand and placed it on her belly, keeping her own hand on top of his. They sat that way for quite a while. She wanted it to be the first thing he saw when he woke and it was.

“M-matt?” She started as she saw his eyes were open. “Matt, you’re awake!”

“If you say so,” he said a bit weakly.

“I’m gonna get a doctor for you,” she said as she left the room. 

She returned with a doctor and several nurses in tow. They checked Matt over thoroughly and pronounced him completely out of danger and able to be released in several days though he would need extensive therapy.

Janice sighed in relief and thanked them profusely. They nodded and left.

Janice sat back down next to her husband and hit him as hard as she dared with his wounds.

***

“Ow!” Matt turned his head sharply to look at Janice and wished he hadn’t. His neck was really stiff.

“I had no idea where you were!” she hissed, her tone expressing what her volume could not in a hospital. “I get a call. Your husband’s been critically shot on the other side of the country!”

He winced. He'd known she would have this reaction. He could hear her thoughts racing, saying so many more things than what she spoke. 

Matt was a cop. He lived through action and he didn’t always think of those left behind. He knew she deserved an explanation that said more than that he could hear people’s thoughts. 

“Honey,” he said hesitantly. She looked at him with her face set in stone, despite the tears that had started to fall down it. He hoped he could get through to her. “I’m going to tell you everything.”

When he was done, she stared at him. He stared back, trying not to read her thoughts to give her privacy, wishing for a positive response. How he could get one after all he’d done and tried to do, maybe endangering her and their child in the process, he didn’t know.

“Um...” Janice swallowed “...I don’t exactly know what to say here.”

“Do you believe me?” he asked.

“Yes.” She met his eyes. “I believe you.”

“Then…what do you think?”

“I think I’m going to help,” she said quietly.

“Excuse me?” Matt was shocked. “Didn’t you hear what I said to you? Haven’t you seen that I’m lying in a hospital bed?”

“Don’t you dare say that to me after what you’ve put me through,” she snapped. “Of course I heard you. That’s why. You’re obviously involved whether you want to be or not and that puts me and our family in danger as well. It seems to me that there’s a great possibility that our child will inherit whatever it is that happened to you and I refuse to let him be targeted like you are.”

Matt smiled more than he had in days. Oh, how he loved this woman!

“I love you,” he told her so. 

She smiled slowly in return.

“You’re lucky I love you back,” she said sternly before leaning over to give him a kiss.

***

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings didn’t tell him much. He was on a dirt floor with dirt walls and a door directly in front of him. Getting painfully to his feet, he tried the door. Nothing. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He had to get home. He had to figure out what happened with Sylar. He had to risk using his powers.

Again, nothing. Hiro’s eyes widened. Had his powers disappeared again? How could this keep happening to him? Was there something blocking them maybe? He beat on the door, yelling in Japanese, to let him out at once.

“You cannot leave,” said a voice from outside as the door opened. Hiro almost fainted as his hero walked into his cell. “We must know who you are. We must know the future.”

Hiro smiled nervously. He didn’t much like the idea of elaborating about Kensei’s death to him. Or that of anyone else.

He really wished he could use his powers.


	4. Dare to Stand Where I Stood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Missy Higgins

Nathan really didn’t know how to look anyone in the eye. Despite his well learned politician veneer, he felt shame. Part of him was ashamed to look at Heidi, Peter, or Claire for his personal failings regarding each of them, as well as for even considering letting a bomb destroy so many lives. The other part of him was afraid to look at his mother to see himself through her eyes as weak and yielding.

He’d come home to find his brother in charge, assertive and taking initiative. People with abilities seemed to have flocked to the house.

What he really wanted to do was rush into Congress and forget everything. But even that would only cause more problems. So he stayed missing to the outside world. He felt useless.

He’d been home for two days now. Apart from the initial relief and a brief shower of attention, everyone left him alone. So that’s why he was surprised when Peter came into his study.

“We have to talk,” his brother said without preamble.

“Not now, Pete,” Nathan said, completely sure he was not going to like where this was going.

“Yes now,” Peter said firmly. “Our entire family is going to talk now. It has to be done or none of us will ever get anywhere. There are important things happening.”

“Why are you…?” Nathan trailed off, suddenly not wanting to know. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Thank you,” said Peter. 

Peter left and went into the living room with Nathan behind him. Heidi, Angela, and Claire waited for them there. Everyone looked as uncomfortable as Nathan felt.

Everybody settled in, but nobody said anything. Then after a while, to everyone’s surprise, probably including her own, Angela spoke. 

“This has been going on for years,” she announced. “My husband and I were part of an organization that used their abilities for good. But we all had different ideas about what the greater good was. Because of my own ability, I often disagreed with the popular view.”

“What is it?” Peter asked, knowing it would be in his repertoire also.

“Think, Peter,” she said dryly. “Use the brain you must have under all that hair.”

“My dreams,” he gasped. “That’s why you said it couldn’t be stopped. You saw it happen.”

“I did,” she answered. “So you can understand my trying to change the aftermath instead of the disaster.”

“Never stop trying to change what seems inevitable,” Peter told her. “You just saw that it can be altered.”

“Yes.” Angela didn’t say anymore.

“You used me,” Nathan said after an awkward silence. 

Angela turned toward him.

“But you didn’t go through with letting Peter blow up New York.”

“Not really the point, Ma,” he said, feeling tired.

“I’m happy you’re strong this way, Nathan,” Angela said. “I think a little more attention to family and some openness would help everyone.” 

Nathan didn’t look at Heidi.

“We all know what each other can do?” Peter questioned everyone. There were nods all over. “So we have a pretty amazing family.”

“I do seem to be the outcast,” Heidi said self-deprecatingly. “Even my children will be what I’m not.”

“We need you,” Peter said softly. 

“You ground me,” Nathan whispered even more quietly.

She smiled a real smile at him. He found himself smiling back.

“There’s a man named Sylar on the loose,” Peter brought up another issue. “I have to stop him. I would like help. But before that can happen, we need to do some things. I have to find Hiro Nakamura, whom all of you know of. But there are other people out there apparently. We need protection from them and perhaps from ourselves. I think Claude can help us do that.”

“The other people could be my dad,” Claire said, not looking up.

“I’m sorry, Claire,” Peter told her gently. “Still, I think your dad wants to protect you more than anything.”

“I know,” she said. “I think he’ll help now, but he still really only wants to protect me, not anybody else.”

“We’ll deal with that,” he told her. “I think you should stay and learn from Claude, what do you think?”

“I agree,” she said without elaborating.

“Claire,” Nathan said suddenly, “I-I saw Meredith.”

All heads turned.

“And?” Claire asked. 

Nathan took a deep breath.

“I suppose I better just tell you what happened.” So Nathan explained the events from his view of the explosion until he landed in Texas, Meredith’s sheltering of him, and his subsequent departure. “She said to tell you she was sorry,” Nathan informed Claire. 

“For what?” she asked. 

“I don’t know.” Nathan hesitated. “But I think we all should maybe apologize for things.”

“Thanks,” she said and turned away.

“You have three families really,” Angela told Claire. “Your adopted family, your birth father’s family, and your birth mother. They’ve all made mistakes, but I think you’re where you belong.”

“And you’re always right, Ma,” Peter said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” she said, turning to him. “Do you have something else you would like to say to me?”

His expression softened a hair. Nathan figured Peter was remembering that, he too, knew what it was like to be obsessed with knowing a dream would come true.

“Talk to us,” Peter said instead of yelling at her for trying to get him to blow up and become a mass murderer which Nathan thought was pretty decent of him and pretty Peter-like behavior.

“Okay,” she said simply. “Now you'd best go rally your friends, seeing as we are all in the know about everything.”

“Okay,” Peter repeated. 

They all scattered, Peter and Claire going to talk to Claude and Ando. Angela retained some of her secrecy and didn’t tell anyone where she was going. Nathan and Heidi were left alone.

“I’m sorry, Heidi,” Nathan said, meeting her eyes for what felt like the first time since the accident. “You know what happened, you know about me, our kids, Linderman, my guilt, Meredith and Claire. Yet you’re still here,” he ended in amazement.

“Grit comes with the territory,” she said, standing up and walking (walking!) over to him. “Rough patches.” 

She sat by his side and took his hand. Nathan felt a sudden need to actually talk to his wife, something that hadn’t happened in a long time.

“Let’s talk, okay?” he inquired. “I have to tell you everything. It might make you hate me. But if you still don’t, can we see our boys?” 

Heidi gave him a genuine look of pure happiness.

“I’ll hear you out. And I can arrange that.”

***

He finally just dropped onto the couch clutching a photograph. DL was out of ideas. It frustrated him to no end because he’d always had a plan, something substantial, to motivate him. His brain never shut off and his body was always ready for action. Except for now.

He wondered how long he’d been here. Time really had no bearing, but he could feel a smothering weight settle over him. He was so tired.

But he was also determined. He gazed at Micah and Niki. He needed them so much.

DL started in surprise. He could’ve sworn he could hear her speaking to him. It was from far away and…was her picture moving?

“Baby, please wake up. I know this is all my fault. I became her and I blamed you. I let them take our son. But you can’t run away from me now!” 

Niki was crying wherever she was. It broke his heart.

“Mom, are you okay?” 

Now Micah was talking.

“Yeah, sweetie.” He could hear her brushing the tears away, getting herself under control. “I just want your dad to wake up really bad.”

“So do I,” said Micah. “I wanted both of you back and I keep having just one at a time. It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Niki and DL said at the same time.

“Hold on, Micah,” DL whispered, looking at the picture of his family. “I’m coming for you. You and your mom.”

He meant it.

***

He wasn’t exactly trying to dream, but Peter wouldn’t have minded having one that helped him know what he was supposed to do. He was tired.

Everyone kept looking to him, even Nathan, for heavens' sake. Peter felt like he should be enemy number one, instead, Claire teasingly called him ‘Super Everything Man’ and Ando had picked it up. Somehow, he knew Hiro would, too.

He had to admit; he was in a perfect spot to empathize with everyone, being able to do what each of them could. And if it weren’t for all of the others, including the powerless, he would be nothing.

In the end, he did dream. It felt hazy while he was going through it, but when he woke up he could recall it with perfect clarity.

He was standing on a grassy hill. He could barely make out some buildings far away, but everything else was open, unused.

Peter walked down the hill but when he reached the bottom, he was in a primitive room. Hiro was there and Peter could see an emptiness in his eyes. Hiro was without his powers.

“He like you, Peter Petrelli,” Hiro said without looking at him. “Only you are better. You take without stealing; he steals and never gives back.”

Peter found he couldn’t say anything.

“Kensei rules Japan and me,” Hiro continued. “I was not made to die in 1671 - so I’m told.” Then he laughed. “But Super Everything Man will save me!”

Then Peter knew he was just dreaming. Hiro faded away and Peter woke with a start, as he always did from a dream that was more than a dream. But, he reasoned with himself, now he could find Hiro.

*** 

“Much as it warms the cockles of my heart to know you had a dream,” Claude scoffed at Peter, “you’ve still got some rounding up to do, lad. All your little friends need training, no matter how many Japanese kids end up in the bloody seventeenth century.”

“You’re going to be a great teacher, you know that?” Peter said dryly as he got his phone and called Mohinder.

“Dr. Suresh.”

“It’s Peter.”

“What’s happening?” Mohinder asked immediately.

“I know where Hiro is,” said Peter. “But I need you to talk to everyone you know like us and see if they are willing to get training from Claude and to help find Sylar. Have them meet us here at my house. I hope to leave soon and be back as soon as possible.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Mohinder reassured him. 

Peter thanked him and hung up and turned back to Claude.

“There, I’ve got your pupils; I’m just going to fetch one more.”

But just then there was a knock at the door. Peter went to the entryway and saw Claire opening the door and joy and fear crossing her face. Standing there was her family.

***

After Mohinder hung up the phone, he sat down and stared at it for a few moments. As anxious as he had been to secure Peter’s help, now that events were moving forward, he was reminded of what was at stake and who would be involved. He moved into the kitchen where Molly was sitting, coloring at the table.

“Dr. Suresh.” She beamed up at him. 

He smiled slightly and sat down next to her.

“Molly, I want to talk to you about something very important.”

“Okay.” Her face was so trusting.

“You have an amazing ability, Molly. You already know that people may try to hurt you for it. I’m very sorry for that. I also know that you can’t use your ability right now until my blood has a chance to fix you entirely. But I have some friends who want to try to help you learn more about yourself and what you can do. It would be really great if you could do that and also, help us find anyone who would hurt you.” 

Molly processed the information for a few minutes.

“Like the bogeyman. He didn’t die.”

“Like the bogeyman,” agreed Mohinder. 

Molly reached over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Of course I’ll help. I want to learn and not be sick,” she said.

“I will help you with that, Molly, I promise,” Mohinder whispered to her. “Now would you like to visit Officer Parkman?”

She nodded vigorously and ran to get the coat he’d bought her the day before.

They arrived at the hospital and were admitted straight away to see Matt. Janice had been as good as her word in letting them in to see him any time. They found the two of them awake and cheerful in Matt’s room.

“You’re awake,” Molly squealed and flung herself at Matt. 

He smiled and winced at the same time, but wrapped his arms around the little girl.

“I said I’d watch over you and I will,” he assured her. 

“You’re going to be all better?” she asked anxiously. 

Matt nodded.

“The doctors say he’ll be fine,” Janice said seemingly to herself as much as to Molly.

“That’s wonderful news,” Mohinder said. “I do hope we’re not intruding.”

“I’m glad to see Molly,” Matt said. “And you. We haven’t really met under good circumstances.”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Mohinder agreed. “But I fear I don’t come today under any better ones, unless you count Molly here.”

“Which I do,” Matt inserted, to Molly’s evident delight.

“I don’t know if you would want to talk in private or not,” Mohinder began. “But what I have to say is of a secretive nature.”

“I’ve finally come clean to the wife,” Matt answered good naturedly. “Unless you’d like Molly to leave, I’m good.”

Janice squeezed Matt’s hand. 

“As you wish,” said Mohinder. “I have reason to believe that Sylar survived the attack from Hiro Nakamura.”

“Who?” Matt asked in confusion.

“A Japanese teleporter,” Mohinder explained. “He stabbed Sylar after you were shot, but then disappeared. Peter Petrelli is going to fetch him. But at the moment what concerns me is the fact that Sylar is still at large and possibly killing and gaining more abilities.”

“That wouldn’t be pretty,” Matt agreed.

“I have asked for Peter’s help, but I’m asking for everyone whom I know with an ability to help me find Sylar and put an end to him once and for all. In the meantime, Peter has found a man who could possibly help people with abilities control and develop their powers. We’d like to know your position on helping and/or being involved with that,” Mohinder ended.

Matt looked at Janice. He seemed to find his answer in her eyes.

“I’ll help,” Matt said. “I’m pretty useless at the moment, but I’ll pitch in when I’m walking. But my family comes first from now on.”

“I understand,” Mohinder said. “Molly and I will leave you to it. We’d like to meet at the Petrelli home. I shall contact you with more information.”

“Thanks,” said Matt. 

Molly gave Matt one more hug and exchanged a shy embrace with Janice. Then they left to find Niki and Micah.

They were in DL’s room. He didn’t look very good. He was still in his coma and the doctors had apparently lost hope.

“Hi,” said Molly. 

Niki stirred as she saw their guests and covered Micah with a blanket as he lay sleeping, slumped over his Gameboy.

“I know this is a terrible intrusion,” Mohinder began.

“You’re letting us stay at your apartment,” Niki interrupted. “I think you’ve earned some leeway.”

“Thank you. But I’m afraid I’m here on business,” Mohinder admitted.

“I can always handle more of that,” she said wryly. “What can I do for you?”

“You remember Sylar?” he asked.

“Nasty guy at the plaza. Hit him with a parking meter,” she replied.

“That would be the one. Well, he survived and he most likely will be going on a killing spree,” Mohinder said.

“Not a good thing,” Niki surmised.

“Precisely. I would like anyone’s help I can get in stopping him. I know it’s an awful lot to ask, but all three of you could contribute a lot to the task.”

“Yeah, we probably could.” Niki laughed a little bitterly. “It feels like we’re cursed that way.”

“I can see you probably don’t want to take that part of the offer then,” Mohinder realized. “But I do have something else as well. Peter Petrelli, whom you met at the plaza, knows someone who can help people with abilities. Help them control their powers; learn about them. We’ll be meeting at his home for both parts.” Niki didn’t say anything for a while. “I can go if you need more time,” Mohinder offered. 

Molly sat looking at Micah as if she wished he’d wake up and play with her.

“It’s okay,” Niki finally said. “I want to help, but my family is more important to me right now.” She smoothed the hair off of Micah’s brow. “DL has to wake up before I can make any decisions. But let me know what’s going on, okay?”

“Of course. We’ll let you be,” Mohinder said.

“See you back home,” she said, turning back to her husband.

“Yes,” said Mohinder, gently nudging Molly to let her know it was time to go. 

Molly waved goodbye to Niki who gave her a small wink.

Mohinder and Molly left, with Mohinder thinking that he hadn’t done so badly.

***

Peter strode quickly to Claire’s side.

“Please come in.” He gestured the Bennets inside. 

Claire instantly hugged her mother whom she had not seen in what seemed like forever. After Sandra had clung to her, Claire turned to Lyle, who looked pleased to see her. 

“Hey,” she said, giving him a tiny hug.

“Hi, freak,” he said quietly teasing. 

Claire let the corners of her mouth turn up slightly.

“Daddy?” She turned to her father and gave him a hug. “What’s going on?”

“Let’s sit down,” he said, avoiding the question and leading his family forward.

“In here,” Peter said, taking them into the living room. “Would you like anything? Do you need privacy?”

“I would like you to stay, Peter,” Mr. Bennet told him. “This concerns you, too. But perhaps Lyle could get something in the kitchen?”

“I’ll be right back,” Peter answered and led Lyle out of the room saying something about cookies and television.

Claire was left with her parents. Sandra didn't take her eyes off of her.

“Mom, are you okay? What about your head?” Claire asked nervously.

“Oh the doctors are working on it,” Sandra replied, brushing it off. “I need lots of rest and your dad thought I could get it better up here.”

“Where I’m bunking with a bunch of freaks with powers?” Claire inquired of her father. 

He didn’t answer her. Peter came back into the room and sat down next to Claire.

Mr. Bennet stood and faced the other three. 

“I’ve been trying to stop anyone from coming after you or anybody like you,” he explained. “But it’s difficult. There have been a lot of serious blows to the company, including the deaths of some important people and the loss of both of their tracking systems. Yet there are a lot of people who I never even knew were involved, insisting that you’re dangerous and a whole lot of other things.”

“Should we be worried?” Peter asked, furrowing his forehead.

“Not yet,” said Mr. Bennet. “I’m holding them at bay, but it’s taking all my time. I want my family to be safe. I’d like to ask you to keep them that way, Peter.”

“Of course, sir,” Peter readily agreed. “But I am currently undertaking a rather important…mission, I guess, is the word.”

“What about Claire?” Sandra asked sharply. “What’s she doing?”

“Whatever she wants,” Peter said quietly. “I won't force her to come along, but I could certainly use her.”

“I want to go,” Claire said firmly. 

“Oh, Claire.” Sandra sighed.

“Mom, this keeps happening to me,” she explained. “I’d rather it happened because I chose it to. Stay here with Lyle, you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t like you talking that way to me,” Sandra said. 

But her tone spoke less of disrespect and more of the thought of a child becoming independent being sad.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” said Claire.

“Don’t be,” Sandra said in a resigned tone.

“Where exactly are you going?” Mr. Bennet asked Peter.

Peter seemed to size him up before answering with a vague description of his quest.

“I have reason to believe Sylar is still alive. I would like to stop him and I need Hiro to help me. I’m going to get him and then we’ll go from there.”

“Hiro Nakamura?” said Mr. Bennet.

“Yes. Do you know him?” Peter asked.

“Of him.”

“Course he does,” came a new voice. “Hiro's father was involved in the whole thing.” Claude had come into their midst. Mr. Bennet didn't look shocked to see him, but, rather, seemed disconcerted. Claude grinned. “Like a ghost, yeah? Well, these are my orphans now, so you can bog off back to your precious company.”

“Claire will always be my child,” Mr. Bennet said firmly.

“Since we gave her to ya, sure,” Claude answered. “But the point being that we’ve got important work going on here. I’ve got to get these bloody amateurs up to par before we’re all doomed.”

“But you, you’re…” said Mr. Bennet, sounding slightly off.

“I’m what? Slightly deranged? Happens when your partner turns on you,” Claude said with daggers in his tone.

“I was doing my job,” Mr. Bennet said firmly.

“You were moral-less,” Claude shot back. “And gutless and co-dependent.”

“I was no worse than you. I’ve made my choice now,” Mr. Bennet said.

“But only after it hit too close to home,” Claude pointed ou.

“Not my fault,” Mr. Bennet said sourly.

“But so many other things are,” Claude reminded him. “Don’t get me started on the list. Not that that’s the point. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Peter, I’m not so sure this is the best place for my family now,” Mr. Bennet said, turning to Peter. “Perhaps we should leave.”

“Your decision,” said Peter, clearly staying out of it.

“Don’t go now, we’re just getting to the fun part,” Claude taunted him.

“Sweetie,” Sandra addressed Mr. Bennet, “you have to get back. That Candice girl is waiting for you and she’s on her own.”

“But Claude is…” began Mr. Bennet.

“Claude’s what?” Claude prompted. “Your ex-partner, a mutated human, perhaps a cat with nine bloody lives?”

Mr. Bennet looked around the room, obviously thinking furiously.

“I have to go,” he finally said. “Claire, Sandra, I love you. Tell Lyle goodbye for me. I will keep you updated, Peter.”

“Goodbye,” they all said, except for Claude. 

He just stared in the direction Mr. Bennet was exiting.

“I think I won that round,” he said softly. 

Claire overheard him and wondered at what she'd gotten herself into.


	5. Nuances Across a Lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson

“Claire, are you going to come?” asked Peter. 

Claire looked up from her mother’s side at Peter and Ando standing in the doorway. They were dressed in what everyone hoped were more traditional looking Japanese clothes. Ando said they were the best at the museum Angela had helped them borrow from.

“I’m coming,” Claire said firmly. 

She took her leave of her mother and brother and changed into her own clothes before rejoining them in the hall.

“Be careful, honey,” Sandra said. 

Claire smiled reassuringly at Sandra though she looked like her stomach was jumping up and down. Peter could relate.

Peter placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on Ando’s. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, thinking of Hiro’s place in his card catalogue of powers. He wanted to make sure they would come out the exact time and place. He wasn’t really sure where in Japan Hiro was, but if they were in the right year, directions probably wouldn’t be too hard to acquire.

An odd sensation was felt by all three as their surroundings melted away and were suddenly replaced by a completely different location. Trees, grass, and wooden huts.

“You two stay here,” Ando instructed. “I will ask where we are and confirm the year.” He walked away muttering to himself. “They will think my accent very strange.”

Peter and Claire watched from a distance as Ando approached an older man sitting outside his hut, bowed deeply, and began to speak. The man was obviously startled, but it was only a short time before Ando came back to them.

“You brought us to the right year,” he said. Peter sighed in relief. He hadn’t teleported often. “Kensei was spotted in that direction about three days ago. Maybe fifty kilometers. Can you teleport us there?”

“I think so,” Peter answered. “It worked before.” 

They repeated the ritual they had done before. It seemed to work just as well this time. They did it several more times before they found themselves in a place that Peter recognized from his dream. The same rural setting with the rundown buildings.

They started a clandestine path down the hill.

“We must make sure we know exactly where he is,” Peter hissed to the other two. “In my dream, he was in prison and there was somebody, Kensei, I guess, with an ability.”

“I will go,” Ando volunteered. “I will look less suspicious.”

“I have to agree,” Peter said reluctantly. 

He didn’t want Ando to get hurt, but he let him sneak forward and begin searching through the buildings. There were few people around, mostly guards seemingly off duty.

Half an hour later Ando returned with information. 

“There is only one place I could not see into, but there are guards. I am sure Hiro is there.”

“Let’s go then,” said Peter. 

Peter and Claire followed Ando as he led the way. They went as quietly as possible to attract no attention.

“Better let me take out the guards,” Peter said. “I have a little strength boost.”

Using a slight bop to the head, Peter disposed of the guards, who slumped to the floor. Ando and Claire dragged them out of immediate sight.

Peter broke the lock on the door and looked inside with the other two following him. Hiro was there, tied up and looking pale.

“Stop!” he said in the kind of voice people never disobey. They all immediately froze. “You will lose your power!”

“What do you mean?” Claire asked as she stopped moving forward again.

“Kensei is near. He takes power, but he does not give back until you are away from him. He showed me,” said Hiro.

“How do we get you out of here?” asked Peter.

“I will get him,” Ando stepped between them. “It is my job to get him out of trouble.”

Hiro’s face lit up at the sight of his friend.

“I knew you would come! It is about time.” Ando grinned and walked quickly to him and untied his bonds. Hiro’s own grin faded as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Behind you!” he screeched to Peter and Claire who whirled around to face the guards who brought their swords whistling down at their heads.

***

Mohinder looked up as Niki walked through the door, her arms full of bags of groceries. He had yielded to her determination to repay his generosity by getting groceries. It was hard to say no to a woman who could rip him in half if she wanted to.

“Where are the kids?” she asked as she put things away. 

It was amusing to see that she already knew where things went in his tiny apartment.

“In the other room. I tried to put them to bed, but I think I lack the touch. I finally resorted to bribery and letting them stay up until you got back.” Mohinder’s voice was touched with irony, but also annoyance. 

Niki stopped her task and looked at him.

“You’re doing fine.” Mohinder lifted his head to look at her. “This parenting thing isn’t easy. I don’t do such a great job either.”

“Thank you.” Mohinder went back to scanning newspaper headlines in order to hide his embarrassment. “How is DL doing?”

“About the same.” Niki’s voice was tinged with heaviness. “The doctors say his brain waves are fully functional. Whatever that means.”

“Take encouragement from it,” he told her. “It is better than the alternative.”

“Yeah.” Niki sighed. She finished with the groceries. “I think I’ll check on them. Maybe I can actually get them to sleep.”

Mohinder nodded and then became engrossed in his work once more. Lately, he’d been obsessed with finding Sylar. He'd spent hours and hours looking for news of killings with Sylar’s trademarks. He'd also catalogued all of the names from the list left to him and tried to analyze which ones might be next. It was an arduous process and one that seemed hopeless. Nevertheless, he kept at it.

Hours passed. Niki and the kids were asleep. Still Mohinder worked. Finally, he caught a name that seemed familiar - one that Sylar might have known about or could know about, now that he could paint the future. It fit in with the time and with the location Sylar had last been seen. If they were lucky, no headlines meant they might still be able to save that person. He’d have Peter try to help him when he got back from his mission, but Mohinder was certain that, as Molly was not yet well enough to use her ability, this was the best way to look for Sylar.

***

Peter and Claire ducked, but both of them caught blows on their shoulders instead of their heads. Straightening up, they felt the wounds close themselves.

“If only the blood went away, too,” Peter sighed, feeling it trickle down his arm.

“Sorry, but you just have to get used to that part,” Claire said wryly, dodging to one side, avoiding another sword. 

Peter shrugged and then bowled forward, shoving the guards aside with enough strength that they went flying.

Ando and Hiro hurried out of the house. Hiro seemed much better. 

“Maybe my powers are back,” he murmured happily as he picked up a sword from the ground. 

It looked like he knew how to use it, too.

“Peter!” hissed Claire, pointing. More soldiers were running in their direction. “We should leave now!”

“I highly agree,” Peter said. “Everybody grab hold of me.” 

They all did and Peter shut his eyes, depending on the rest to protect him should anything happen. Desperately, he thought of Hiro and he thought of home. Having Hiro beside him must have helped because the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself in his own home.

“You did it!” Hiro cheered him on and closed his own eyes, then popped up behind them. “And I can do it, too! I am back.”

“Finally,” Ando told him, grinning. 

“Shh!” Claire was listening to a loud voice coming from down the hallway. 

They all stopped to listen as it came closer.

“Peter! If I’ve told you once- well, I’m not going to say the rest. You know not to do that!”

“But Nathan said!” came the tiny little voice of a boy not more than six or seven. 

“In here!” Peter said and they ducked into another room as a younger looking Angela and a much younger Peter went past. 

Peter’s arm was firmly clutched in his mother’s hand and he was trying to put on a pair of big glasses with one hand while running.

Once the coast was clear, Peter looked down at his feet.

“Must’ve got the year wrong. I was six the year I had those,” he admitted.

“You’re so cute as a little boy,” Claire teased him. “The glasses only add to the charm.”

“Well, let’s just get back to the right year, shall we?” Peter gestured for them to grab hold of him once again.

“Allow me!” Hiro said confidently. “I am eager to prove my part in my rescue.”

Ando rolled his eyes, but put his arm on Hiro’s shoulder, followed by Peter and Claire. Their surroundings melted away and were replaced by the drawing room of the Petrelli home with Claude, Nathan, Angela, and Heidi surrounding them.

“Actually did it, eh?” Claude said, sounding surprised. “Might make something out of you yet.”

*** 

Micah pushed his way through the now familiar hospital doors. He hated that he knew his way around so well. All the nurses knew who he was and he was definitely a pro at working the television remotes, even without his ability.

“Your dad looks well today, Micah,” Sarah called to him from the nurse’s station.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her. She was his favorite.

His mom had dropped him off. She was going to run some errands and then come back to see DL.

Micah sat down next to his dad and pulled out a computer chip he’d been working on. He hadn’t had nearly as much time as usual because he’d been spending a lot of time with Molly. Not that he minded too much. It was really nice hanging out with someone his own age who had powers.

He told DL all about her. He told his dad about everything because he’d heard people talking about comas. You were supposed to talk to them because it would make them want to wake up.

“I’m almost done now,” he said expecting no more response than the empty air and the whir of machines. “Mom says she’s going to get me into college early at this rate. But you know her, always trying to make me more than I am. But I have to admit, I’d miss it if she stopped.”

He glanced over at DL, whose eyes were moving back and forth rapidly under his eyelids. He breathed steadily and all the machines were telling him that they were doing their job well and nothing should go wrong.

“Anyway, the man that we’re staying with wants us to go to school and learn from this other guy. Well, you were here I guess when Mom found out. I think we should, but you have to wake up in order for it to happen. But I think it would be fun.”

“Can’t be having fun without me.” 

Micah froze. The voice was raspy, hardly the deep confident voice he was used to hearing. But it was…

“Dad!” Micah flung himself onto the bed. 

DL let out a huge grunt, but he wrapped his arms around his son anyway. In fact, it didn't feel like he’d ever let go. Micah didn’t want to ever let go either, but he still sent a message through the machines to let the doctors and nurses know his dad was awake. He wanted to make sure everything would be okay.

“Are you okay?” his dad asked him.

“Am I okay?” Micah said incredulously. “You’ve been in a coma! Are you okay?”

“I feel okay. Weak, but okay,” DL assured him. “Where’s your mom?”

“She’s fine. She’ll be here soon,” said Micah.

“And she’s…?” DL trailed off.

“Really Mom,” Micah answered. “She was very worried about you.”

“I’m sorry,” was all DL seemed to be able to say and he held Micah tighter.

The doctors rushed in at this point. But Micah gladly let go so that they could make sure his dad was well.

“Your dad’s going to be just fine,” Dr. Samuel said laying a hand on Micah’s shoulder. “He’s a lucky man.”

“I had a lot of help,” DL said, looking at Micah.

“Micah!” Niki’s voice was loud as she spotted her son with the doctor. She looked worried. “Did something happen?” 

“Dad’s awake!” Micah shouted, running to her and grabbing her hand and pulling her along to see.

“Baby!” she cried as she caught sight of her husband. She flung herself into his arms, much as Micah had done, but she kissed him and felt as much of him as was decent as if to make sure he was really there. “I missed you so much,” she murmured. 

He smiled under her, lifting his hand to wipe away a tear.

“Not half as much as I missed you.” He kissed her again and extended his hand to Micah. “And you, Micah. You two brought me back.”

The reunited family huddled together, talking and laughing.

***

Claire sighed as she closed her new bedroom door. Angela had been hounding her ever since they’d gotten back. It was, actually not that bad, getting to know her birth family. But she felt the tightened supervision and added nagging more and more these days. Still, it didn’t look like she’d be leaving anytime soon.

She picked up the phone and dialed a very important person. 

“Odessa, home of the boredom attack,” said the voice on the other line.

“You’re such a freak, Zach.” Claire laughed. 

“I’m a freak?” he questioned. “What, do you have amnesia? Did the Haitian take your memories? Or do you know you’re indestructible?”

“Stop it!” Claire sat on her bed, still grinning. What a relief to talk to somebody her own age. “Zach, I need you out here!”

“It would be harder for me to pull a disappearing act than you,” he said regretfully. “I have a normal family. They might actually miss me.”

“Maybe,” she conceded. She could just see his expression. “But you can surely visit a friend over the holidays?”

“That’s more in the line of the possible,” he said.

“So come!” she urged. “My family apparently is very rich. We have many rooms.”

“Many rooms, huh? How many do I get?” he asked.

“As many as it takes to get you here, you dork!”

“Okay,” he surrendered. “I’ll ask my parents. I’m sure they’ll say yes. But you’re helping to pay for my flight!”

“I’ll pay for the whole thing,” she said exasperated. “Just come.”

“Don’t get too high on the rich thing now,” he teased. “If you don’t hear from me, expect me in a couple of days.”

“Perfect!” she said.

“See ya, Claire.”

“Bye.” 

Claire hung up the phone much happier than when she'd picked it up. Having lots of grownups and estranged family was great. But she needed someone to count on. Having her mom and brother here, as well as Zach, would be just what she needed to bring some reality into her crazy world.

The phone rang, startling her. Claire picked it up on the second ring.

“Hey, Claire-Bear.”

“Daddy?” she asked. “What’s happening?”

“Important things. Do you want me to tell Peter or do you want to give him a message for me?”

“Tell me. I can let them know,” she said.

“The good news is the company is officially shut down. Linderman’s death helped with that. But there are a lot of loose ends to tie up. It’s still much too dangerous for you guys to come back and I’ve got to stay here. I’ve got the Haitian and Candice with me, but it might be awhile. Is-is that okay with you?” he asked.

Claire bit her lip, thoughts racing through her brain. Life was so insane right now and she desperately wanted her daddy. On the other hand, she knew what had to be done and she knew that her own path right now would be smoothest without her dad around.

But she said so with a heavy heart.

“It’s okay. Do whatever you have to. I understand,” Claire said.

“Are you sure, honey?” he asked.

“I’m sure, Dad. Do you want to talk to Mom now?”

“Yeah, if I could,” he replied.

“Okay. Bye, Daddy.”

“Bye, Claire.”

Claire slowly carried the phone downstairs to her mother, cuffed Lyle on the arm, and went to find Peter. She had to tell him everything. After that, well, there would be work to do.


	6. A Vocation to Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Barbara Brown Taylor

The living room was full of an odd assortment of people. Peter glanced around it, counting and noting the differences. There was himself, his mother, Nathan with Heidi, Claire, Sandra and Lyle and Claire’s best friend, Zach. Claude stood at the fireplace, scowling at Hiro animatedly relating his adventures for Ando, Micah, Simon, Monty, and Molly. Mohinder was watching them avidly as were DL and Niki, who hadn’t let go of each other since they entered the house. Matt and his wife sat nearby because Molly was in his lap.

It seemed strange that they could all be people either with abilities or related to them somehow. Either way, everyone appeared to be connected and destined to be there.

“Excuse me, everybody,” Peter raised his voice. “We all know why we’re here. Maybe we should let Claude do his thing. Because we’ve got a lot to learn and Sylar is still out there.

Everyone quieted down as Claude started to talk.

“Not much to tell you really. Except you’re all bloody amateurs. We’ll have to knock it out of you, in some cases, literally. You kids have the best chance. Not as many bad habits to break. But there’s a lot of work ahead for all of us. Those of you without abilities should still listen up, a lot you could learn. If you know of anyone else like you, give me a bit of free advertising, eh? ‘Sides, apparently we won’t be spending all of our time learning, but hunting, too.” Claude looked sidelong at Mohinder who had a lot of research at his side. “But back to the point. Now, I’m not the most conventional teacher, but you’ve all put yourselves in my hands so listen up.”

Peter listened. He didn’t always agree with Claude’s methods, but the results were good. He was living proof. The important thing was that all of them were there, they were all meant to be there, and they were going to change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's title is by Eugene Peterson
> 
> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) Author Responses This author replies to comments.



End file.
